


Tattoos and bad decisions

by MellenaBrave



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenaBrave/pseuds/MellenaBrave
Summary: Ernest asks for help after a bad decision leads to potentially serious consequences.





	Tattoos and bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble. Not prove read so probably quiet a few mistakes.

"You did what?!" Lucien didn't know if he should laugh or scream at the boy infront of him. The other boy glared, "You heared me." He said and Lucien couldn't help cracking a smile, "Okay," he said, "You got yourself a tatt by some shabby person instead of asking me where you can get one made properly, am I getting this right?" Ernest avoided eye contact, but nods, a clear pout on his face. "And now you are worried it might have caught an infection." Lucien continued, Ernest still was avoiding his gaze, " And you want me to look at it because you don't want your dad to know." Ernest didn't response and it took Lucien's entire will power to not end up laughing at or hitting the boy . 

"Honestly, you are such an idiot." Ernest glared at him but didn't reply, which surprised him honestly, normally Ernest would jump on the chance to have a argument with him. Lucien reflected on the last couple of days and now that he thought about it, the other boy has been acting rather jumpy lately. How long has he been in pain he wondered.

"Dude, seriously. Just tell your Dad and go to a doctor." Ernest looked actually paniced now, "Please you can't tell him! If he finds out he will think I'm irresponsible!" Lucien just stared for a moment in silence, wondering, as he does so often, if this boy lives in another realm of reality or if he truly could be that stupid. "You are. I got my tatt from Kyle, his dad's doing this shit professionally and he has done it for half the school, he knows his shit." His dad still scolded him about having it done by a teenager instead of consulting him and having a professional do the job, but really, he isn't as stupid as to let a stranger who does tattoos for minors lay hands on him. 

Ernest apparently was though. 

"Please Lucien! If he finds out he might take away Dutches!" Lucien paused, Ernest loves that dog, anybody could tell that losing her would completely destroy him. Lucien himself couldn't form a attachment to the dog, his alergies preventing him from truly getting close to her. But he knew Ernest was a lot less irritating due to her and quiet a bit happier. 

Lucien hesitated a bit longer before finally giving in. He knew he would regret this later on but whatever. 

"Okay gee, just show it to me already." He said and the other boy suddenly turned a interesting shade of red. "Um you know, on second thought..." he trailed of and Lucien seriously was losing his patience. Lucien grabed the bottom of his friends hoodie and forcefully took it off, ignoring his friend's complaints. He turned Ernest around, looking at the other teen's right shoulder where the tattoo was located, Ernest has been avoiding contact with that site the last few days. He stared at it for a long while, feeling quiet a bit dumbfounded by the image on Ernest's back. 

It was a heart with a banner which said "DAD" in bold letters. 

"Not. A. Word." Was hissed out by Ernest who Lucien could tell must be feeling fairly embarrassed. Lucien bit back any comment he could have made, knowing it probably would earn him a bloody nose again. To be honest he actually found this tattoo kind of endearing, almost cute even. Not that he would ever tell Ernest that.

"When did you have this thing done?" He asked, looking at the red swollen edges. "A week ago." 

"And it still hurts?" 

"Would we be here if it didn't?!"

Lucien stayed silent, he tried to remember what Cassie, one of his friends, did when her tattoo got an infection. If he was right she put some special cream on it and cleaned it a lot? He probably should look that up....or drag Ernest to a doctor.

"Why did you got that thing in the first place?" He asked, he actually was curious, Ernest never showed any particular interest in them after all and Lucien really had a hard time wraping his head around this entire ordeal. Ernest grumbled something under his breath, "What?" Lucien asked and Ernest, rather reluctantly, repeated what he said.

"I tried to impress someone." 

Oh. Lucien wouldn't lie, that did feel like a punch in the gut. He and Ernest have known eachother since kindergarten and his crush on the other boy has been a on and off thing that never really went away fully. That was the first time he heared Ernest talk about liking somebody, normally he would keep stuff like that to himself. He is very bad with feelings after all. "Please say something, this is getting too awkward." Ernest spoke up again. "O-oh. Yeah. Um. I'm pretty sure it's infected." The other boy let out a groan, Lucien sighed. 

"Why this tattoo?" He asked, Ernest's relationship with his father was complicated, he loved him, sure, but he wasn't one to voice it or show it a lot. "I wanted the name of the person I wanted to impress on it first but then I realized if he rejects me I would run around with a reminder of my first heartbreak for the rest of my life." Lucien frowned.

"Your first?! Like ever?!" He asked, shocked by this new revelation, "Dude, don't tell me that's your first crush." The other boy didn't reply and now it really stung. He ignored the unreasonable feeling of envy he had for that person he didn't even know and pat around the swollen red edges of Ernest's tattoo, that caused him a gasp of pain. Yup, this thing was infected alright.

"Do you have a fever?" He asked, "Huh?!" Lucien shaked his head as he reached for Ernest's forhead. It didn't feel particularly warm. Good, it wasn't a dangerous infection...yet, he thinks at least. "Was it at least effective?" He asked, wanting and at the same time not wanting to know the answer to that question. "H-he didn't seem very impressed by it." Ernest admitted dejectedly. Lucien felt guilty about being happy over that information, he really did, but it wasn't like he could help how he feels, he probably wouldn't feel so awful if he could.  
After a few more seconds of examining the Tattoo Lucien let out a sigh. He steped away from his friend, "This thing is infected for sure." He declared and Ernest let out a noice that came close between a groan and a kicked puppy. It was kinda adorable.

"I will talk to my dad. He will tell your dad to chill and make sure you guys keep the Dutches. Put your hoody back on we are going to a doctor." Lucien reasured him. "Really?" Ernest looked hopeful. "Yeah. Even if he fails, I'm sure we can mobilize the other kids to overthrow the adult authority and crown the Dutches as the new ruler of Maple Bay." That earned him a laugh, "Amanda would be proud." Ernest played along. Lucien smiles, "That's one of the best compliments one can rescive."

With that they exited the basement together, "Next time you want to impress someone," Lucien said, "Try stuff like flowers first."


End file.
